of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Peyton
Alexandra "Alex" Peyton-Tamaru is an altered-human and pyromancer born and raised in Manns Harbor. She is unaligned and attempts to live out her life while hiding her powers; however, this hiding of her abilities often causes her to push people away and preach government dogma that she doesn't fully believe. Though the Order has since fallen she continues to see her powers as evil and a curse. She currently is pregnant and residing in Japan with her husband Hiro Tamaru and infant son, Martin Tamuru. Hiro and Alexandra have also adopted Rika Nagato (now Nagato-Tamuru) as a daughter. She refuses to use her powers or identify as a metahuman, and she would like to see full integration of metahumans into society as normal people and abilities are not used unless absolutely necessary for they constitute an unfair advantage. General Infromation At age twenty one, when we are introduced to Alex, she is a traveling woman with longish blonde hair and green eyes, whom carries synthesized DNA samples on her person for checkpoints. It is revealed (to both her and the reader) that her actual DNA does not fit the data base DNA (which contains her original DNA prior to mutation), and is unable to be determined by a scanner if it is human or abhuman. This can be most likely be explained by the origin of her abhuman abilities. Alexandra lived a normal life until age twelve. At this time a drought hit the area and she came across a suspicious piece of metal in a crater in the middle of one of her father's cornfields. Touching the unknown material (believed to have been the source of a loud crashing noise heard the night before) she felt a bit odd, but got over it several seconds. A week or so later, a fire broke out in the field, eventually reaching the house that her family resided. Her parents both made it out of the building before the house became an inferno, but were shocked and afraid as their daughter walked out of the blaze as if she had parted the Red Sea. Her parents quickly taught her to conceal her powers and told of the horrible things that could happen to her if she did not hide them. This formed her greatest fear, and now she travels and never stays in a place long in an effort to conceal her "freakish" traits. In Book One In the beginning of the RP, Alexandra wanders up and down the Eastern Seaboard and utilizes DNA samples that are synthesized after her original DNA that was in the database. This usually proves to be successful; however, when she reaches a high-security simulation checkpoint that asks for hairs, she lacks any samples and must resort to using her own hair. This gives what seems like favorable results, but then flips to abhuman before back to human. Luckily for her, this is an error that occasionally occurs with scanners and doesn't draw suspicions, and the guards allow her to proceed if she pays them a large sum of money. She then arrives at her parents house, and it is implied that she must stay there until she receives new DNA. She was in this house when Savior crashes down in the park and hears the noise caused by that event. She then rushes over and watches as a young officer attacks his own men and runs away into the town. Alexandra stays to help The Order's injured and is visited by a general who is happy to see her patriotism, and later she encounters Hiro Tamaru. Hiro helps her treat'' the injured, and she chats with him revealing her mixed political views, and given him her parent's address. In the visit that follows, Hiro along with Takashi Naoi and Anisha Hinata arrive at her parents house and she has no qualms to show them a forbidden library. While in the library, Hiro begins to question her. Upon learning that Alexandra doesn't trust herself, Anisha moves into kill her. Hiro shoots her, killing her and leading to much tension until Hiro finally leaves the house offended. During this time Alexandra also revealed her powers to the group. Sometime passes before Alexandra hears the sounds of the military preparing to fight a battle outside and sees smoke rising from the park. There she confronted a suicidal Hiro, and she attempted to talk him into not killing himself. Hiro attempts to discourage her, but in the moment of uncertainty Anisha knocks Hiro unconscious with a rock. As Alexandra helps Anisha and Takashi, who are planning to come with her to her destination (a distant cousin's home), SLF members approach her and the group. Takashi states that he has no intention to join them, and Alexandra states that by joining the front that they would be supporting an organization that commits violent actions and she believes helps give the Order support to its propaganda's claims. She also loads a gun. This draw Anisha's attention. In a surprise move, Anisha scolds Alex, but then tells her she is going to join the SLF and she wants Alex to take Takashi and the unconscious Hiro to her relative's house. Her mixed feelings towards the Order and its treatment of abhumans whiled denying to be an abhuman herself form a theme in Book One. '''Book One Relationships' *'Hiro Tamaru '-''' A character that Alexandra meets as she is helping an injured solderer. She takes an immediate like to him. As they talk eventually they discuss politics and she jots down her address and gives it to him. She is unsure if he is an abhuman trying to fit in, just a normal man, or a spy serving the order. *'Savior '- A character seen by Alexandra from a far. Alexandra believes that she is some sort of abhuman who uses her powers; thus, she is letting evil control her and bringing on the Second Coming. *'''Robert - A young officer she saw from afar that she believes "snapped" and attacked his own men. *'General Rowland' - A military general that talks to Alex. She is frightened that he might know something, but he just asks for her recounting of the park event. He finds in encouraging to see her patriotism in helping wounded men. *'Anisha' A friend of Hiro, Anisha is originally hostile and attempts to kill Alex, but eventually puts trust in Alex to watch over Hiro and Takashi (ironic because Alex doesn't trust herself). Alex hugs her when she leaves. *'Takashi' Hiro's cousin, Alex attempts to talk to him, but is turned away while he is depressed. However, he seems rational to Alex and she enjoys his politeness. In Book Two Book Two opens with Alexandra traveling to Cold Harbor, partly due to the urging of Hiro and partly upon own accord. She is told that they are going because something Anisha is involved in, but upon arriving discovers that she is fine. Feeling hungry after the long drive, Alexandra suggests that she should go get something to eat. Hiro comes with her and they visit a buffet. At this buffet combat ensures between Hiro and Damien Somerfield after the latter shoots a patron. Hours later Alexandra is still disturbed by this event and Hiro takes her for a walk. While Alexandra is walking with Hiro, Terra with Amelia comes up to Alex and greets her. Both delighted to find another resident of Manns Harbor, they go to an ice cream shop operated by Joe. While here they reflect on the events leading up to martial rule in Manns Harbor. Unfortunately, Alex did not realize this is a touchy subject for Terra and causes Terra to cry and call herself a monster. Alexandra states that she is an abhuman, if it was that word that caused her to cry she meant nothing by it. Eventually they get to discussing housing, and Terra tells Alexandra of a place to rent in the same apartment complex that she and Amelia resided in. At the same time a girl that Alex only briefly met departs with Hiro. Alexandra arrives at the apartment and is settled in just a earthquake rips through Cold Harbor. As she rushes over to see if Terra is alright she accidentally makes the mistake of asking Terra why she thinks she is a monster causing her to began to transform. She is then urged by Amelia to get out and retreats to her apartment, but she then is attacked by shadows. The shadows continue to menace her until Takashi, Hiro, and the others of the Japanese group arrive, but at this time she has already used her powers more intensely than ever before and exhausted herself. She drifted through partial consciousness as Terra in beast form threatened to consume her. Finally regaining consciousness, she is brought to Japan for the conclusion of the book. Book Two Relationships *'Hiro Tamuru' - Hiro begins this book as a close friend of Alex, but when he tries to commit suicide, Alexandra kisses him and reveals her true feelings. *'Takashi' - Takashi is Hiro's cousin and a close friend to Alex. *'Terra' - A former resident of Manns Harbor, Terra and Alex had met before. Upon meeting in Cold Harbor they become friends, but the beast form of Terra seeks to kill her. This makes their relationship complicated. *'Amelia' - Terra's daughter, Alexandra believes her cute and well behaved. *'Yui' - Alexandra briefly meets her but fails to form much of an opinion of her. *'Wilson' - Alexandra watches Terra briefly encounter Wilson. *'Damien' - A child that murders a man callously in a parking lot that Alex is in, she fears hIm and hates him simultaneously. *'Anisha' - A friend of Alexandra's since the end of the first book. Post-Book Two Since the events previously described Alex began a painting career in Japan. She lives on the Tamuru estate ground. She was wed to Hiro in 2024, and legally changed her name from Alexandra Lynn Peyton to Alexandra Lynn Peyton-Tamaru. Hiro and Alex also adopted Rika Nagato upon her brother's death. Alexandra's first child, Martin Tamuru, was born in 202X, and she is currently pregnant with a second child to be named Takao. She maintains a close friendship with Terra, and has promised herself that she would take care of any of her children should anything bad ever happen to Terra. During Terra's hospitalization she can be seen to be deeply distressed and the news from Hiro that Terra could become caught up in some type of diplomatic crisis only added to her stress. Recently her paintings have begun to reflect on a certain sadness she has been experiences. Instead of Japanese landscapes, she has taken to painting deer, cabins, and rustic places that she misses seeing that were common in her former home. She tries not to let the homesickness get to her, but she would also like to return to her old home to visit with her family. Post-Book Two Relationships *'Hiro Tamuru' - Alexandra's husband, she loves him and worries about him over working or being over stressed. *'Takashi (Presumed Deceased) '- Takashi was a close friend. He had saved her from near death and gone with Hiro and her to her cousin's house during the fall of the Order. She was happy for his marriage to Terra and found herself greatly saddened by his coma and presumed death. *'Terra' - Terra is Alexandra's closest friend, Alex often visits her residence to talk, and they confide in each other's company. One some days these conversations are happy and carefree though on other days they may be intimate discussions of serious issues. *'Amelia' - Terra's daughter, she has known Alex for many years now. Amelia likes Alex, and Alexandra cares for her well-being enough that she has volunteered to care for both her and her brother if ever required. *'Martin Tamuru '- Her beloved infant son. *'Rika '- Alexandra's adopted daughter. She is very proud of her and loves her like her own children. She is one of Alex's anchors to Japan. Alexandra would prefer her children to grow up around their grandparents in the UAR and to attend normal schooling, but would never force that upon Rika, whom she fears would experience a culture shock and a homesickness equal to her own. *'William '- Unknown *'Wilson '- Alexandra has talked to Wilson once, she told him half truths and doesn't trust him, but saw actual concern in his eyes when she told him Terra had suffered an injury. *'Yusaki and the other servants' - Alexandra does not dislike any of the servants, but they make her feel a bit over pampered and uncomfortable. Alexandra has shown a tendency to want to do things for herself and doesn't have the commanding presence many are used to, and she is much more lax than the others of the household. This has led to some of the servant, including Yusaki, to look at her in a slightly negative light. She is believed to be naive and slightly arrogant. The servants are one of the things that make her uncomfortable in Japan. Trivia *Though kind, outgoing, and polite, she is also selfish, paranoid, cautious, and cowardly. For this reason she doesn't form very many relationships and has few close friends. *Alexandra doesn't just hide her powers, she distrusts them and has a fear of using them. She has never experimented with them and only used them in her escape from the farmhouse. This is mainly because she believes that abhumans are not evil unless they manifest their powers. Manifesting powers will bring the Second Coming of Jel, according to her beliefs in the first book. She uses her powers twice in the series. In later books she no longer has religious issues with her powers, but her desire to live a normal life has prevented her from using her powers. She still despises her powers and would happily give them up if given the chance. *During Book One she was living in her parent's home (they rebuilt the farmhouse) due to her needing new DNA samples, and her first DNA test she took since acquiring her powers gave odd results. *She has three fears: death, torture, and betraying a friend. She is vowed not to date because she doesn't trust herself not to betray her lover. *Her birth date is 8-8-96, which is one month and one day before Uncylcloperson's birth date. *Her favorite color is red. Artwork Gallery painted-leaf.jpg|''Alexandra's first paintings were simplistic in nature. Entitled "New Leaf", this was given to Terra as a wedding present. '' bob_ross_csg011_rustic_barn.jpg|''As time passed Alexandra's paintings became more detailed and began to resemble the landscape of where she grew up.'' ky cornfield.jpg|''A very early landscape done by Alexandra prior to her commercial art.'' Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character